


How Do You Say 'Help Me'?

by notalone91



Series: Drabble Shuffle [9]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Cute, Cuties, F/F, Fluff, song from in the heights, spanish lesson, stop worrying so much santana geez, takes place around the same time as i am unicorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalone91/pseuds/notalone91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany has a campaign strategy in mind and needs help from Santana. Are they getting the same message?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Say 'Help Me'?

Santana and Brittany sat cross-legged on the blonde's bed. "If I'm going to be president, I need to be able to talk to my people and I know that a good portion of the people in America speak Spanish, so I figure that's something that I should really work on." She smiled earnestly. "I thought about having Mr. Schue help me because he is the Spanish teacher, but you actually do speak it, so…" Santana smiled back and shook her head. "Besides, I think I might already have some of it down because, sometimes, she said, "I think I understand what you're saying without you even having to translate it for me later."

Santana couldn't help but beam. "Maybe, Britt," she conceded. "Or, maybe you understand me, so it doesn't matter what I'm saying; you just always know what I mean."

The girl let out a groan as she hoisted her cat up onto her lap. "Maybe, but that's how I knew I could speak cat. Isn't that right, Lord Tubbington?" She scratched behind his ears, and then looked directly at Santana. "So, will you do it?"

"I don't know, Britt," she answered cautiously. "I'm not a very good teacher."

Brittany looked crestfallen. "I was really hoping you would."

She exhaled deeply, propping herself up on her arms. "Alright, fine," she groaned, with a contradicting grin.

"Yay," her girlfriend cooed, leaning over and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Santana came back into her bedroom, carrying a six pack of sodas and a plate of pizza bites. " **Are you ready to try again?** " she asked, putting the plae down on the dresser and prying free two cans.

" **I think I'm ready,** " came Brittany's voice from some concealed location. It was late and when Brittany was tired, she did some truly bizarre things.

Confused, Santana looked around for some sign of the other girl. When she flopped down on the bed, she saw the tiniest glimpse of a rainbow polished hand. " **Okay,** " she said, reaching down and pulling her from beneath the bed, " **here we go.** " She looked deep into the girl's clear blue eyes, letting her know that she was with her in this. " **Esquina**?"

" **Corner,** " Brit responded, taking the second can from Santana.  
  
Santana added another word. " **Tienda?** "  
  
Looking down at the top of the can, she answered, " **Store.** "  
  
Adding a random one, " **Bombilla?** "  
  
Her face crumpled. " **Lightbulb…** "

A hint of mischief crossed Santana's face. " **You're sure?** " she queried.  
  
" **I'm sure,** " Brittany nodded, not sounding too confident.

" **Three out of three,** " Santana smiled broadly. " **You did alright!** " she coaxed, getting up to get herself a pizza bite

" **Well,** " Brittany said, sitting on the edge of the bed and kicking her legs, staring doe-eyed up at the other girl, " **Teach me a little more?** " She widened her bright blue eyes and stared.

Santana furrowed her brow and put the morsel in her mouth, immediately spitting it back out into her hand. " **Calor?** "

" **Heat,** " she answered, crinkling her nose with laughter.

Thinking about obvious ones, Santana mused, " **Anoche?** "

A warm smile grew across her face. " **Last night.** "  
  
" **Dolor?** " She looked off into the distance.  
  
Brittany frowned, " **Pain.** "  
  
" **That's right,** " she sat down on the bed next to the blonde. " **Llamame?** "  
  
She thought for a moment. " **Call me.** "  
  
Santana stared straight into Brittany's eyes, " **Azul.** "  
  
Getting the hint, she instantly replied, " **Blue.** "

" **Amame?** " Santana asked, hoping that, because she had gotten the last one, Brittany would respond to this one, too.  
  
Her eyes widened. " **Love me,** " she said, offering her hand.  
  
" **Perhaps I do…** " Santana said, taking it.  
  
Brittany leaned in and whispered, " **Well, how do you say kiss me?** "  
  
Playing along and kissing her hand, she answered " **B** **é** **same.** "  
  
She asked, " **And how do you say hold me?** " with a playful pout.  
  
" **Abrazam** **é,** " she responded, wrapping her arms around the blonde. " **Al amanecer,** " she said looking out the window, pointing, " **at sunrise.** "  
  
Brittany shrugged and snuggled into Santana's arms. " **Anything at all can happen just before the sunrise.** " Santana was staring out the window, tears welling in her eyes. "Tana?"  
  
She licked her lips and wound a piece of her long, dark hair around her hand. " **I don't know,** " she started.  
  
" **Yo no se,** " Brittany responded, smiling and waiting for approval.  
  
Santana continued, " **What to do-** "  
  
Scrunching up her face a little, trying to keep up with Santana, she said, " **Que hacer-** "  
  
Realizing that Brit had been following along well, she turned and cupped her face with her hands. " **Now that I've found you.** "  
  
Brittany bit her lip and closed her eyes, almost as though she was reading the words from the inside of her eyelids. " **Ahora que te encontre.** "  
  
Shaking her head and pressing her cheek to the other girl's, she asked, " **What will he say?** "  
  
" **Que dira?** " Brittany responded, smiling softly.  
  
" **When he sees me around you?** " Thus far, no one had so much as batted an eyelash to the pair's relationship. But still, she had to tell her parents that they were so much more than friends now. More than best friends, even. Santana and Brittany were in love. It wasn't a phase, it wasn't anything like that. It was their own. She wasn't to a point yet, though, that she could handle having her father react the way she felt that he was going to. She couldn't let this ruin her morning, so she shook her head and smiled, looking directly at Brittany, tapping her lightly on the nose. " **So how do you say help me?** "  
  
Nearly wincing, not remembering quite how to pronounce it, Brittany replied, " **Ayudame.** "  
  
Santana took Brittany by the hand, " **And**   **how do you say promise me?** "  
  
" **Prometeme,** " she answered, closing her fingers around Santana's, rubbing her thumb over the other girl's.  
  
" **Promise me you'll stay beyond the sunrise,** " she said, eyes never moving from the other girl's.  
  
Brittany's heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, she got it. Santana hadn't just been helping her with Spanish. She had been confiding in her. " **I don't care at all what people say beyond the sunrise.** "

A single tear rolled down the darker-skinned girl's cheek as she closed her eyes, pressing their hands, clasped together, to her heart. " **Promise me you'll stay.** "  
  
" **I'll stay,** " she swore. Trying to distract her girlfriend, she started repeating words she knew they had already gone over, and that she could trick her into kissing her, Brittany asked, " **And how do you say kiss me?** "  
Letting out a tense laugh, she responded, " **B** **é** **same.** "

Obliging, Brittany kissed her tenderly. " **And how do you say always?** " She asked, barely louder than a whisper and infinitely teasing.  
" **Para siempre,** " she answered, batting tears from her eyes.  
Brittany caught sight of the tears and put her hands to Santana's face. " **I will be there,** **  
** **al amanecer,** " she said, steadying the girl and wiping away her tears. "I promise you, San. I'm not going anywhere."

Santana studied her for a second and then flung her arms around the other girl's neck, toppling the pair over onto the bed, where they lay silent for a moment, until Santana sprang back up. "Wait a minute," she said, "You, my beautiful, intelligent, wonderful woman got ALL of those right, didn't you?"

Propping herself up on her elbows, she answered, "Yeah, so?"

"So?" she said, aghast. "So, you are speaking Spanish, Brittany!" She grabbed the girl by the waist and pulled her up, spinning her around.

Brittany nearly fell over onto Santana. "Yep, that's because you taught me," she said. "I could learn anything for you."


End file.
